Daughter of the Sun: A Quest for Love
by dove622
Summary: The story of Peter and Aurora's love continues.But what happens when the couple's love is tested. Will they fall apart or will true love conquer all? A/N: This is the second part of the trilogy Daughter of the Sun
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it is , Daughter of the Sun 2. I hope that this lives up to any anticipation you have had. I will try to update atleast once a week, but I can't make any promises so please don't hate me if I don't. My professors have piled on the papers this year and it might be difficult at time to write for pleasure. It will, mostly likely, be about as long as the last one. However, it won't take as long to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of this story.

* * *

Chapter One: Arrival of a King

_I can't believe that a year has passed since I was kidnapped. A lot has happened in those short months. Father is spending more time here at the palace. He is trying to spend as much time with me and Lune as possible, and is trying to make up lost time. Lune is engaged. I couldn't believe it. A month after we got back from Narnia, he met Amabel, a local village girl. She charmed him at once, and it was only a few weeks later that he asked her to marry him. Their wedding is to be later this month, and will be the social event of the season. I'm sure many nobleman's daughters and princesses' hearts will break that day._

_I've only been able to visit Narnia a few times in the past year. Susan is still the same, but Lucy and Edmund have grown so much. Lucy is only a few inches shorter than me, and Edmund is as tall as Lune._

_And then there's Peter… my Peter. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love him. Even though we're apart a lot, it only makes the time we're together that much more special. We do keep in touch during our time away from each other. His letters are the highlight of my week. I've kept them all, almost fifty letters. Often, during the week I find myself rereading parts of each letter, savoring each word. I can't wait until I see him again, only about two more weeks. He's coming with his family for Lune's wedding. I only wish we could have more time together, he'll only get to be here for a few short days. And I will be draining each day for as much time as I can spend with him, I never know when I'll see him again. We both have duties to our countries: he's the king of Narnia, and I have my own diplomatic duties. It's sad that our duties rip people who are in love apart. Maybe one day the separation will end, maybe one day we'll be… wait, I can't write it, I can't say it, I can't even think it, for it might not come true. Oh, and how I want it, too. How I want to spend every moment of everyday of every year with—_

"Your Majesty."

Aurora looked up from her journal to see her handmaid's head peeking in.

"Lunch is being served in the East Hall today."

"Alright. Thank you."

She closed her journal, and set it next to her, her quill on top. It could wait until later, but her rumbling stomach could not.

She quietly wound through the marble halls of Anvard, deep in thought. She could find her way with her eyes closed, which made her absentminded stroll much easier. Aurora stopped at one of the ceiling-to-floor windows, and gazed out at Archenland—her Archenland. Everything was green, green and luscious and beautiful. She could see the smoke rising from the small towns and villages scattered within the forest surrounding the castle. Aurora smiled at the scene below her, making a mental note to take Peter to as many small villages as possible during his visit. She was sure he would find them delightful.

Her father and brother were already waiting in the East Hall when she arrived.

"My dear," King Brim's booming voice echoed through the hall, "I thought you'd never get here."

"Don't listen to him, he's just cranky, because he's hungry," Lune said, smirking at his sister.

"Of course I'm hungry. I'm an old man, who spends most of his time in meetings. I feel I have the right to eat when I am ready."

Aurora kissed her flustered father on the cheek before taking her seat on his left.

"I'm sorry, Father." She smiled her sweetest smile at him.

"My dearest daughter, how could I ever be cross with you?" Her father smiled back at her, reassuring her that he never was cross with her. "But now, I am ready to eat, Gilmer, please bring out our lunch."

Trays of assorted meats, breads, cheese, and fruit were laid in front of the royal family, and each of them began eating.

"How's your day been so forth, Father. Your advisors keeping you busy?"

"You know them; they keep coming up with ridiculous plans to try to help the economy that would completely ruin it instead."

"The usual, right?" Lune added.

"Indeed it is, and then my generals are filling my head with stories from military campaigns up north."

"What's happening up north?" Aurora asked.

"Nothing that we need to worry about, at least not now," King Brim tried to reassure his daughter.

"Sire—something's arrived for you." Gilmer appeared at the king's side, a single creamy envelope in the middle of a silver platter. "Princess Aurora, your letter is waiting in your room.

"Thank you, Gilmer," the king replied, tearing the letter open and reading it.

His eyes scanned from side to side, and when he was done, he folded the letter back up, and put it back on the platter.

"Well, I have just received some good news. Peter's coming."

"Yes, we know, Father, we received a response to Lune's wedding almost two months ago."

"No, Sunflower, you don't understand. Peter's coming early. He'll be here a week from today."

* * *

Aurora woke up the next morning, a smile full across her face, because her Peter was coming soon. She ate breakfast in her room, rereading her letter from Peter with her morning tea. The letter was like every other letter he wrote. He tells her about his week, what he's done, who he's met with, where he's gone. Then come the hellos from Lucy, Susan, and Edmund, and the occasional Mr. Tumnus or the Beavers. It's the last paragraph that always took her breath away. In the last paragraph, he tells her al the ways he loves her, all the things he misses about her.

_"My dear, beautiful Aurora, I count the days until I see you again. And though the number is small, I feel as if it is a lifetime. I want to hold you in my arms, to smell your hair, and to taste your sweet breath on my lips. Your face keeps me going all week, it's with me everywhere I go; I can't wait to see you again. My memory of your face doesn't compare to the real thing. It would be like comparing a sketch with a painting. Your laughter is like the twinkling of silver wind chimes on the windiest spring day. Oh, how I want to hear your laughter again, to hear your voice, to see your smile and the twinkle in your eyes. Words cannot express the ways I love you. I don't think there's enough paper in all the lands to write of your perfections. I know you hate it when I call you perfect, you say no one is. However, your imperfections are even perfect to me. Aurora, know that I love you, no matter what; I love you, and will always love you._

_With all the love my heart can hold,_

_Peter"_

"Mistress?" Aurora's handmaiden brought her out of the moment's bliss.

"Yes, Dymphna?"

"Someone's here to see you."

"Who?"

"My dear princess."

Aurora knew the voice of Serena, her dressmaker, as soon as she heard it.

"I came as soon as I heard," she said, barging into her suite in a way only she could, flanked by her assistants.

"Heard what?" Aurora asked, completely befuddled by her unexpected visitor.

"About your visitor, your Peter's coming. What other news would I be talking about? I would have come sooner, but news travels so slowly. But now, we have work to do. Stand up, stand up." She began tugging on Aurora's arm, forcefully pulling her to her feet.

"What work?"

"Your new gowns of course, my dear."

"You finished my gowns a month ago," Aurora replied, as yards and yards of fabric were thrown over her body.

"Those gowns aren't good enough now."

"Why not?"

"Because your King Peter's coming."

"You knew that when you made my first gowns."

"But this is different," Serena said, pinning white silk around Aurora. "He's coming a week earlier… possibly to have a certain talk with your father."

"About the problems in the North?" Aurora asked, feeling a wave of anxiety wash over her. "But Father said there was nothing to worry about."

"No, no, dear, not that." Serena turned Aurora around to face her. "Something that would change your life forever. So we want him to think of you as a bride."

"A bride?"

"Yes, a bride. Don't you want to marry Peter?"

Aurora smiled at the thought of marrying Peter. She imagined waking up everyday and seeing his face. Everyday for the rest of her life would be wonderful.

"Of course."

"Then, we must give him visions of you as a bride, as his bride. That's why we must change your dress for the wedding. We're going completely white."

"White—no, I can't dare wear white. I don't want to take the attention away from Amabel," Aurora replied, eyeing the threatening white satin in Serena's hands.

"Fine, Your Highness. Can your new dress at least have an undertone of white?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful. And I have the perfect silk for my new dress."

Aurora ran to her closet, and picked up her favorite satin from Narnia. She had been saving this certain fabric for a special dress, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. The satin was sky-blue and smooth as the finest marble.

"My dear, this is beautiful," Serena gasped, running her old, weathered hand over the fabric. "Where did you get it?"

"From a shop in the town outside Cair Paravel in Narnia. I had never seen fabric as beautiful as it was, so I bought up as much as I could."

"Well, it will make the most beautiful gown—Narnian style, I presume?"

"No." Aurora smiled at the dressmaker. "I want an Archenland dress."

Aurora spent the rest of her day in her suite, having fabric of all sorts of colors draped over her body. After being measured for her new dress, Serena insisted on making her three more new dresses. Aurora drew the line at another new presenting gown, considering the thought that Serena already had too much to do.

* * *

Aurora spent the rest of the week helping Amabel finalize the plans for her and Lune's wedding. Course after course was devoured, and the perfect selection of music was chosen for the wedding banquet. Aurora reassured Amabel every chance she got that the wedding was going to be perfect, which, in the end, seemed to calm her down—so much so that she could finally relax. Of course, Aurora could barely relax herself; she was too excited about Peter's arrival. By the end of the week, she could barely contain her excitement, and the night before he arrived, she could barely sleep.

Finally, the day had arrived. Peter—her Peter—would be arriving at Anvard in only a few hours. Aurora had breakfast in her suite; she had gotten up too early to wait or breakfast with her father and brother. She took her time getting ready, fixing her hair just the way Peter liked it, half up with the half-sun comb he had bought for her. She changed her gown three times before settling on the perfect one: a gold, less exuberant Narnian gown made out of satin, embroidered with a small leaf pattern.

She smoothed her skirt, nervously looking through the window that overlooked the main gate.

"Aurora, dear, please stop pacing and sit down, you're making me nervous," King Brim commented from behind his desk.

The whole family and Amabel had gathered in his study to await the arrival of their earliest visitor. It was early afternoon, and Peter was expected to arrive any minute. Obeying her father, Aurora sat down opposite the happy couple, who seemed more interested in each other than anything else in the world. She couldn't help but smile at them. In her heart, she hoped that one day that would be her and Peter: a happy, soon-to-be-married couple.

Moments later, the blaring roar of trumpets filled the air, announcing his arrival. Aurora flew to her feet, out the door, and down the steps before her father could even remind her that it was not proper for a young lady to rush. She slid to a halt at the large wooden doors, throwing them open without hesitation.

"Peter!" she screamed, throwing herself in the waiting arms of the king.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, only seeing his face for a moment before she felt his smooth lips on hers. Soon after, their lips broke apart, turning their kiss into a hug.

"I've missed you, Aurora."

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!

Another A/N: I'm going to put a short list of songs on my profile page that help inspire Daughter of the Sun, the first story, along with who the song goes with.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, sorry this took so long. I never intended to be posting this almost three months later than the first chapter. I feel absolutely terrible for making you wait this long. I dedicated this chapter to all of you fans who have read this story and its prequel. Thank you so much for all of the support you have given me.

Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!

Love,

Catherine

* * *

Chapter 2: Excursions

His arms surrounded her like an iron cage of warmth. Aurora felt so complete in his arms, like the hole in her heart had been filled.

"I've missed you too, Peter," she replied, looking up at his face from his chest.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back at him.

"Aurora, dear, let go of Peter for a moment so I can say hello," King Brim said, finally making it to the courtyard.

Aurora smiled sheepishly at Peter, removing herself from his body but grasping his hand. She never wanted to let go of him. She couldn't believe he was really there.

"Good to see you again, Peter." King Brim extended his hand to the younger king, who shook it.

"And the same to you, King Brim," Peter replied.

"Please, Peter, let's keep the formalities to the diplomatic meetings. Now, at the first moment she lets you go"--he eyed his daughter, who smiled innocently--"I want to hear all about your recent campaigns."

"But don't expect it to be very soon," Aurora added, smiling up at Peter.

"Peter! It's wonderful to see you again!" Lune said, grabbing Peter's hand.

"Good to see you, too, Lune. How have you been?"

"Excellent. Sorry I Haven't been over to Narnia recently. I've been a little busy here."

"So, I've heard. Where is your future wife?"

Amabel, who had been hiding behind her future husband, walked out to meet the famous king. She curtsied gracefully, focusing on the stone ground instead of Peter's face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sire."

"Oh, please, Amabel, don't call me that. I've never gotten used to it. Just Peter will do fine for such a time as this."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Peter."

Aurora loved watching Peter interact with her family. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to thoughts of him joining her family and her joining his. And there were the thoughts of them making their own family one day.

"Well, I must be off," said King Brim, eyeing a hint to his son and future daughter-in-law that they should follow suit.

"Oh, yes, we must go, too--lots of wedding details to finish," Amabel added, grabbing Lune and turning him toward the castle. "We'll see both of you later," she called over her shoulder.

As soon as they were inside, Aurora turned back to Peter, taking his other hand in her own.

"Now, can we say hello again?" Aurora asked.

Her question was answered with one lingering kiss.

"Hello," Peter said.

"Hello," Aurora replied.

"Shall we go in?" Peter asked.

"Will someone steal you away from me in there?" Aurora asked.

"No one will take me away from you, Aurora, not as long as you want me," he replied, tenderly kissing her forehead.

"Then, I'll keep you forever."

Aurora could barely believe that Peter was actually there. She expected him to vanish at some point, that his presence was some hallucination her mind had made up to comfort her heart the loneliness it felt. However, every time she turned around, he was there, smiling in a way that continued to take her breath away. By dinner that night, aurora had made up her mind that he wasn't an object of her imagination, and that he wasn't going anywhere. Instead, she spent her time staring at him from across the table and making conversation. After dinner, she and Peter headed outside for their usual gaze at the stars.

"Are you enjoying the view?" she asked, snuggling closer to him.

"I always am," Peter replied, staring at her rather than the sky.

"I'm not talking about me, Silly, I'm talking about the sky. Sorry we don't have a beach."

They were sitting on the back lawn, which swept down to the forest surrounding the castle.

"as long as you're there, I don't care where I look at the stars."

Aurora smiled to herself at his sweet reply, snuggling closer to him.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked.

"What do you want me to do? I'm expecting you to show me the finest of Archenland."

"Well, I want to take you to the town outside of the castle, and horseback riding through the forest so I can show you Divum."

"What's Divum?"

Aurora smiled, happy that she had sparked some kind of curiosity in him.

"Well, I guess you'll see it tomorrow, won't you?"

Aurora triple-checked the basket on the back of her horse. She had told Peter to meet her an hour after breakfast ended at the staples, and now that time was almost up.

"Well, don't you look wonderful," Peter whispered in her ear. Aurora could feel his breath across her cheek and his lips on her ear. She wanted to stay there forever, but instead, she pushed him away, playfully.

"Well, thank you. Now, get on your horse, we have a long ride." Aurora turned around to face him, his arms around her. She stood up on her toes, and pressed her lips briefly to his.

"Now, on your horse."

The ride through the forest was incredible. Aurora and Peter stopped once to water the horses and themselves. The two-hour ride felt like ten minutes. Aurora had never had so much fun riding through the woods in her entire life. Of course, it wasn't until a year ago that Aurora would even ride in the woods. Soon, they came to the spot that Aurora was eager to show him.

"We're here," she said, jumping off her horse.

"Where exactly is 'here'?" Peter asked, looking confused at the forest around him.

"Well, it's not exactly here, it's through those trees, but you can't ride in, it's not the same."

Peter jumped down from his horse, and followed Aurora through the remaining trees.

What was on the other side of the trees surprised Peter greatly. In the middle of engulfed the hill with golden light.

They led the horses to the top of the hill, which was level with the tops of the trees. Aurora unpacked her horse the back of her horse, and spread out the lunch she had brought for herself and Peter, before letting the horses graze.

"So this is Divum," Peter said, seating himself opposite Aurora on the grass. "How did you find it?"

"Do you remember when you took me to your favorite spot in Narnia?"

Peter nodded; neither of them could ever forget their first outing together.

"Well, when I got back from Narnia, I decided that I wanted my own special spot. So, I jumped on my horse, and took off to the woods. It took me a week, but I finally found this. I come here every week, sometimes twice."

Aurora loved her special spot. She would often bring her letters from Peter, and spend hours rereading them all.

And now her was here with her.

They ate their lunch, and spent time just sitting in the grass, talking and laughing. Time didn't matter to them; they were in love. However, too soon came the time when they needed to leave so that they could make it back to the castle before sundown. Peter gathered the horses while Aurora collected the remains of their lunch, and soon afterward, they headed back toward the castle.

The next day, Peter and Aurora found themselves out again. She had taken him to the nearest town, only about a half a mile from Anvard. Just like they had in Narnia, they went from shop to shop, admiring the very beautiful, yet very different--at least for Peter--crafts. However, there was one shop Aurora was trying to avoid.

"Peter, just look ahead, and don't look to the left whatever you do. Just trust me," Aurora said, as the couple strolled hand in hand down the main street, Peter looked at her, confused.

"What do you--?"

He was never able to finish. A loud squeal came from the nearest shop. Serena. She had spotted them together, holding hands.

Aurora inwardly braced herself for the embarrassment that was sure to come.

"My dear, sweet princess. How are you, dear?" Serena asked, nearly running out of her dress shop.

Aurora tried her best to force a smile.

"I'm wonderful, Serena," Aurora replied. She knew it was rude not to inquire about Serena's own well-being, but she was too afraid that, in return, Serena would begin telling Peter all the embarrassing stories about Aurora's childhood, especially the one about her dancing naked around the great hall when she was three.

"And the dresses, were _they _to your liking?" Serena asked, subtly hinting about one dress in particular.

"Yes, _they _were all were all very beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked them, dear. Oh!" she gasped, pretending like she had just noticed Peter. "And who might this be?" Serena asked, smiling sweetly.

"Serena, this is Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia. King Peter, this is Serena, the royal dressmaker."

Peter took Serena's wrinkled hand in his, and kissed it softly. Aurora was sure that she would faint at his gesture.

"Pleased to meet you," Serena replied.

"The pleasure is all mine. I must say that you work is beautiful," Peter said, eyeing one of the gowns in her shop window. "Is this one of your creations?" he asked, motioning to Aurora's dress.

Her dress today was a light pink, Narnian style dress with flowers embroidered on the sleeves, hem, and around the neck.

"Yes, it is. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I think it's absolutely, and your stitching," he added, grabbing one of Aurora's sleeves and admiring Serena's work, "you must be the master of your trade."

Serena blushed at Peter's compliment.

"Oh, you're too sweet," she giggled.

For the next thirty minutes, Serena and Peter carried on a light conversation with only one embarrassing story, the one of Aurora accidentally getting her dress caught under Lune's foot, nearly ripping it all off.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I must get back to my shop. Your future sister-in-law stopped by earlier today for an adjustment on her wedding dress.

"Oh, we don't want to hold you up anymore," Aurora said, happy to be getting out of the conversation with only one embarrassing story.

"I'll see you at the wedding," Serena said, hugging Aurora and extending her hand to Peter, who kissed it again.

Aurora and Peter watched her run back across the street to her shop.

"I think she's in love with you,' Aurora said, turning to Peter, "which is going to be bad for me."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Now that she's in love with you, she'll start making me ugly dresses that she'll convince me to wear by saying they're the cutting edge in today's fashion, and then you'll fall out of love with me and into love with her."

Peter laughed, wrapping his arm around her.

"No matter what you wear, no matter how beautiful or ugly, I will always love you." Peter kissed her nose, which made Aurora smile. "Now, where are we off to next?"

* * *

Reviews make me happy. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I realized a few days ago that I lied to you all. I told you in Daughter of the Sun that I would put on my profile the songs that helped inspire the story and I still haven't done it. I'm so sorry! Here are the three songs that describe each character and the whole story.

Peter's song is Fix, You by Coldplay

Aurora's song is You Picked Me by A Fine Frienzy

A there song together is I'm Yours by Jason Mraz.

I encouraged looking up the songs on youtube or something and listening to them, they are all amazing and the lyrics fight perfectly.

On Daughter of the Sun, I made the goal to get 100 reviews before the end of the story. Everyone's response was amazing and I ended up getting over 100. So, on Ouest of Love, I would love to get over 200 reviews. All of you who read this story and Daughter of the Sun are AMAZING and I don't think that I would still be writing if it wasn't for you awesome response. Thank you so much!

Have a wonderful weekend!

Catherine

* * *

Chapter 3: Beginnings

The week passed by quickly--too quickly in Aurora's opinion. She and Peter spent every waking moment together, only parting for rest. As was the original plan, the rest of the Pevensies arrived two days before the wedding. Everyone was eager to meet Amabel, and she made friends with therest of the Pevensies. The remaining of the morning was spent giving Edmund, Lucy and Susana tour of Anvard. Dinner that night was full of conversation, so much that it carried late into the night. The sky was dark blue, and the stars were already shining when the last plate was cleared and they said goodnight. Peter followed behind Aurora as they left the great dining hall, grabbing her hand and pulling her the opposite direction of her room.

"Where are we going?" Aurora asked, as they turned another corner.

Peter headed for a door at the end of a hall, dragging Aurora behind him. He pushed it open, and led her down the lawn. Halfway down, he stopped, sitting down on the lush grass and pulling her down beside him.

"My night can't be over without our time together under the stars."

Peter smiled at her, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

Aurora settled into his arms, and rested her head againsthis chest, sighing contentedly. "Why didn't I think of it first?"

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Peter replied, smirking.

Aurora turned her head to see the High King smirking behind her.

"You're making fun of me aren't you?" she asked, trying to sound cross, which only caused Peter to laugh.

Aurora stood up, and stalked off up the hill, toward the door. She'd only gone a few steps when two forceful hands grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to the ground.

Aurora struggled against Peter, trying to break free from his iron grip.

"Let go of me, Peter!" she exclaimed, her angry façade quickly fading.

Peter peppered her face with kisses, and Aurora squirmed to hide her face from his lips.

"Laugh, Aurora," Peter ordered between kisses.

"No!"

"Please?"

"Never!"

Peter stopped kissing her, and looked directly into her eyes.

"Fine, I'll have to try something else," he said, turning his body so that his legs were on either side of her, pinning her to the ground.

The evil glint in his eye frightened Aurora. She knew that he would never hurt her, but she was afraid of what he might do to make her laugh.

Peter released his grip on her wrists, and began tickling her.

Aurora couldn't keep her frown any longer, and began laughing.

"Peter… please… stop… please!" Aurora managed to say during breaks from laughing.

Peter tickled her for a few more moments before stopping.

"You said 'please,'" he said, climbing off her.

Heflipped onto his back into the grass, breathing hard from laughing.

Aurora turned toward him, eying him. Now it was time for revenge.

* * *

The next day, Aurora woke with a very familiar face overhead.

"Good morning, Lucy," Aurora said, sitting up.

Over on the couch was Susan.

"We're here for breakfast," Lucy said, motioning Aurora over to her table where three carts of food were waiting. On them was every type of breakfast food imaginable. Aurora jumped out of bed, and quickly put on her robe before running over to the table where Lucy and Susan were now waiting.

"Who did all of this?" she asked, between bites.

"Your father," Susan replied. "He left both Lucy and me a note, telling us that we were to come here and have breakfast with you."

"He didn't want you to be lonely since he's spending the morning with Peter, talking about war or whatever it is kings talk about," Lucy added, munching on her toast.

Aurora couldn't help but feel a little sad that she wouldn't be able to see Peter until later. But she was more than happy to spend the morning with Susan and Lucy.

The three girls enjoyed their breakfast, spending the time catching up on things that had happened since their last time together. Susan and Lucy were both eager to hear the story of how Amabel and Lune met, and Aurora was more than eager to tell them.

"Well," Aurora began, pausing for a moment to finish her juice, "they met in the town outside the castle one day. Lune had gone there to look for something--I don't know what--and he literally ran into her, causing her to drop all the produce in her basket. Lune bent down to help her pick it all up, and was going to pay for any damaged fruit, but she got a glimpse of his face, recognized him, and ran off.

Every day for the rest of the week, he went down to the town to look for her, but her could never find her. Finally, he found her family's shop. He went in to apologize--and, as you both know, Amabel is very beautiful--and was absolutely floored by her. He went back the next day, and the next, and the next, apologizing and buying something. Her family refused to take payment for anything he damaged, so he would buy something everyday, hoping to make up for all that he ruined.

One day, he went in to buy an apple, and ended up asking her to go on a stroll with him the next afternoon. She said yes and for the next two weeks, they went on a walk every afternoon together. He even brought her up to Anvard for dinner a couple of nights. Soon after that, he asked her to marry him.

He had fallen so much in love with her, I was afraid of what would happen if she said no. They've been together ever since."

Susan and Lucy both sighed dreamily.

"That's so romantic," Susan said, and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"And tomorrow, we're having a wedding," Aurora added, smiling.

"Let's toast to the wedding," Susan said, picking up a pitcher from one of the carts and filling their goblets.

"To the wedding!" Aurora and Lucy said, clinking their goblets against Susan's.

"And to any other wedding that might come out way," Susan added, smiling at Aurora.

Soon after their breakfast ended, Susan, Aurora, and Lucy met up with Edmund, who had just finished breakfast himself.

"What are you up to?" he asked, joining the girls as they walked down one of the halls.

"Nothing." Susan replied.

"Where's Lune and Amabel?" Edmund asked.

"They're overseeing the setup for the wedding in the Great Hall," Aurora answered.

"So, what are we going to do until Peter gets done?"

Aurora and Susan both shrugged at Edmund's question. However, a small smile began to spread across Lucy's face.

"We can play hide-and-seek."

"Lucy," Susan began, "remember what happened last time we played hide-and-seek? We ended up in Narnia."

"I know, and finding Narnia was on of the best things that has ever happened to us. Please, please!" Lucy begged. "I'll count first."

No one could ever turn Lucy down, and they all took off running in different directions as she began to count.

Aurora ran down hall after hall, heading toward her favorite spot to hide as a child, the library. She turned down the last hall, and sprinted toward the library door at the end.

"Aurora!"

Surprised, Aurora skidded to a halt, the momentum almost throwing her forward.

"Yes, Father?" she asked, looking at the man standing outside his office with Peter.

"What are you doing?" King Brim questioned, eyeing his daughter.

"Hiding from Lucy."

Her father looked confused

"It's a game," she added.

"Oh, alright. You have fun, then." King Brim smiled at his daughter before turning to Peter. "I've enjoyed out time together, Peter."

The two kings shook hands.

In that moment, Aurora knew something was going on, but she didn't know what. It was almost like they were having their own private conversation with their eyes. Peter nodded to the older king before letting go and joining Aurora.

"Alright, you two go have fun," King brim said before going back into his office.

Peter intertwined Aurora's hand in his.

"So, my love," he began, placing a deep, long kiss on her lips, "where are we going to hide?"

* * *

Aurora awoke the next morning, excited about the day's events. Her handmaid, Dymphna, was waiting with her breakfast. As Aurora ate, Dymphna drew her bath, adding different bath perfumesthat made the hot water foam and smell like lavender.

The warm water engulfed Aurora as she lay in her tub, thinking of everything she had to do that day. The wedding wasn't until midday, so Aurora had all morning to get ready for it. With her hair washed and her body scrubbed clean, Aurora spent the next hours making herself ready for the wedding. Her hair was curled and pinned up, secured with the sun clips Peter had given her for her birthday. Dymphna helped Aurora put on her gown, and laced up the back. Aurora slipped on her shoes and positioned her crown on her head just before her father knocked on her door.

"Are you ready, Sunflower?" her father asked, peeking his head into the door.

"Just finished," Aurora replied, looking herself over once more.

The wedding was being held in the Great Hall. All the guests were already assembled, and now it was time for the royal family to make their entrance.

Aurora couldn't help but be proud of her brother. He looked handsome in his light silver tunic and dark gray trousers. On his tunic was a silver moon and star, and the engraving on his silver crown showed the entire lunar cycle. In contrast, her father was dressed in gold, with small flames embroidered around the hem and collar. The large rubies of his crown had been polished to perfection. However, it wasn't only her brother and her father who were looking their best today: Aurora's dress exceeded any other dress she ever had. It was sky blue, and made in the Archenland style. The collar was wide, extending from shoulder to shoulder. Her sleeves looked were form-fitting, and went down to the middle of her forearms. The waistwas high, and the blue fabric split, revealing a layer of white lace underneath, pooling out behind her in a small train.

Aurora gave her brother a quick hug before taking her place behind Lune and next to her father. The double doors opened, and the royal family of Archenland began their walk down the center aisle. At the end, Lune took his respective place at the right of the altar. King Brim and Aurora took their seats in their thrones, which had been pushed off to the side. The quartet began to play, and the double doors opened again.

Amabel was dressed in a gown of pure white satin, with a long train and an even longer veil. Everyone stood at the sight of her, and she began her walk down the aisle, toward Lune.

The ceremony was beautiful, with each of them promising to love and honor each other forever. And as they said "I do," Aurora looked at Peter, thinking about the day that they might get married. Then, Lune and Amabel were pronounced as married, sharing in their first kiss as husband and wife.

The banquet lasted late into the night. Aurora spent the night dancing with Peter. She never wanted to leave his arms. Peter twirled her around the dance floor, never letting her go. Everyone gathered around the doors to see Lune and Amabel off and wish them well. After they left, the guests began to leave for home. Peter grabbed Aurora's hand and, together, they went outside to the back lawn. Aurora snuggled up to Peter, breathing in his delicious scent.

"I love you, Aurora," Peter whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too, Peter," Aurora replied, looking at him.

He stroked her face with his hand, tracing her lips with his fingers before kissing her deeply. In the moment after their kiss, Aurora could tell something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

* * *

The next morning, Aurora woke up in a jolt. Dymphna was standing over her, looking solemn.

"Princess, I'm to deliver this to you," she said, holding out a small envelope to Aurora.

Aurora ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter inside.

_My dearest Aurora,_

_By the time you read this, I will already be gone. I can't tell you why I've left or where I'm going. No one else knows either, so don't worry yourself by trying to get it out of anyone. Know that I love you, Aurora, and will always love you, no matter what._

_All my love,_

_Peter_

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger...okay, not really. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, please, please review, they make me write faster, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I meant to post this last week, but my beta got sick and my computer decided to stop working. I hope you enjoy this chapter...and please don't hate me for waiting this long to post this.

Catherine

* * *

Chapter 4: Permission

Peter couldn't help but stare at Aurora. They were out on the Anvard archery range, shooting arrow after arrow, and never missing the mark. Watching her made Peter uneasy. After they had shown Edmund, Lucy, and Susan around Anvard, Aurora had challenged him to come out to her archery range and shoot with her. Peter, of course, accepted; he would never give up an opportunity to spend time with his Aurora. She shot another arrow, striking the bull's-eye, and Peter let out a low whistle.

"Impressed, are you?" Aurora said, turning around to face him.

Peter wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to her ear.

"I'm always impressed by you," he whispered.

Peter watched Aurora close her eyes temporarily, fighting the sensations his closeness caused her to feel.

"So are you going to show me that you've improved, or did your lesson go to waste?" Aurora asked, turning around so that she was only inches from his face.

"I've improved," Peter replied, defending himself.

"Well, let's see."

Aurora gave Peter a flirtatious wink before stepping away from him so that he could take his stance.

Peter positioned himself the way Aurora had taught him, keeping his elbow low and loosening his grip on the arrow. He released it, and it struck the inner circle of the target.

"Very good!" Aurora praised him, as Peter beamed in response. "Again."

Peter restrung his bow, and shot again. This time, the arrow struck much closer to Aurora's.

"Now," Aurora began, turning to Peter, "if you get the last shot, I'll give you a prize."

"What's the prize?" he asked, thoroughly intrigued.

Aurora smiled at him, and moved closer, their lips almost touching.

"A kiss," she whispered, and Peter inhaled her heavenly scent.

He wanted that kiss more than anything else in the world at that moment. He had experienced many kisses with Auroranone of them topping their firstbut he wanted to earn this one. However, he wondered if he even could.

"What's the shot?" Peter asked as an afterthought.

"Hit the bull's-eye."

Peter looked at the target, then Aurora, the target, and then back to her.

"How?" Peter asked. Surely she was joking; her arrow was in the middle of the bull's-eye, blocking any chance he had.

"Split my arrow," Aurora replied, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Split your arrow!" Peter exclaimed, looking at Aurora as if she was insane. He could feel the kiss he wanted slipping through his fingers.

"You can do it, Peter," Aurora encouraged, as the king restrung his bow.

Peter focused on his goal of splitting the arrow and not on the promised kiss. He released the arrow, and held his breath. It felt like he was watching the arrow in slow motion as it zoomed through the air, and split Aurora's arrow in two. Peter calmly slung his bow over his back, and turned to Aurora.

"Do I get my reward now?" he asked, with a boyish grin.

Aurora only had time to smile before Peter's lips were on hers.

Peter wrapped his arms around Aurora, pulling her closer to him. His lips were passionatehungry for her intoxicating taste. Their lips moved in a constant rhythm against each other's. He removed the comb from Aurora's hair, and ran his hand through her tresses. She moaned, biting his lower lip, which made Peter kiss her harder and more fervently. They were both slowly running out of air, but they didn't care; all that mattered was that they had each other.

Aurora and Peter parted, taking in much-needed oxygen. Peter rested his forehead against her own, and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Their kisses were now feather-soft, unlike the passionate one they had shared before. Peter cupped her face in his hands, and peppered her with soft kisses on her nose, her eyelids, and back to her lips. A small sigh escaped Aurora's lips at the sweet kisses he placed on her face.

Peter, determined to make this kiss last forever, tried to deepen it. He opened his mouth to take it one step further when something interrupted.

"Peter? Aurora?" he heard Lune call.

Peter seriously thought about ignoring him, but he knew that Aurora had heard too. Aurora pulled away to answer her brother.

"Yes, Lune?" she replied, giggling at the kisses Peter was now placing up and down her jaw line, hoping to draw her back to him.

"It's time for dinner," her brother replied, beckoning them to come up to the castle.

Peter gave Aurora one more kiss before taking her hand and walking alongside her to the castle.

"Peter, son, tell me all about your recent campaigns," King Brim requested of the younger king.

Peter quickly chewed and swallowed the bite he had just taken before answering.

"They've all gone quite well," he replied. "How much do you know about them?"

"Only what Aurora has told me, which never satisfies me." King Brim nodded at his daughter, who was seated next to Peter. It was dinnertime of the evening the rest of the Pevensies had arrived at Archenland.

"Recently, I've been trying to launch a fleet to explore the sea and all of the islands out there."

The older king looked impressed. He had been King for almost thirty years, and not once had he thought of such a thing.

"I don't expect them to reach all of the lone islands," Peter continued, barely noticing the impression he had made on the other king. "I think it would be nice, though, to look out at the sea and know what exactly is out there."

"I completely understand," King Brim added, nodding. "You never know what you might find. What about Narnia? Is there anything going on there?"

"No, not really. After what happened last spring, we were able to finally finish getting rid of the last of the rebellion. Since then, Narnia has lived in total peace."

"It's a nice feeling, isn't it? To know that your land is living in harmony with itself."

Peter nodded, taking a long drink from his goblet.

"What about you, King Brim? Surely you have had some campaigns of your own," said Peter, taking another bite.

"No, I haven't. I've been trying to spend the majority of my time here with my children. The events of last spring showed me that I haven't been the most attentive father, and I'm trying to make up for it now."

"From what Aurora's told me, you're doing a wonderful job," Peter said, trying to bring the king hope that he hadn't failed.

"How are you and Aurora?" King Brim asked, much to Peter's surprise. The king eyed his daughter, who was engaged in a deep conversation with Susan.

Suddenly, the butterflies began to flutter in Peter's stomach as his nerves began to rise. He realized that now was the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action.

"Wonderful," Peter replied, glancing over his right shoulder to look at her.

The older king looked pleased to see that they were happy together.

"Actually," Peter continued, hoping that Aurora was still involved in conversation with Susan, "I was wondering if I might speak to you tomorrow morning regarding a few things."

King Brim nervously glanced at Edmund on his left, who was now busy conversing with Lucy, Amabel, and Lune. Peter had, of course, told his brother what he was intending to do while he was at Anvard. Edmund was very supportive, and wished him luck.

Peter's heart was in his throat as he waited as patiently as he could for the king's reply. _What if he figured out what I'm planning to ask?_ a small, frantic voice said in the back of his mind. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't deny his fears that King Brim had figured it out.

"Of course," came the king's reply, and Peter let out a small sigh of relief before King Brim continued. "I'll arrange it so that Lucy and Susan keep Aurora company so we can discuss whatever it is you wish to speak to me about without you worrying about her being lonely."

"I appreciate that."

Peter couldn't sleep that night. The anticipation of the morning meeting he had with King Brim made his stomach feel uneasy. He tried everything to help himself get to sleep: counting sheep, counting sheep backward, drinking a warm glass of milk, and finally, remembering the droningvoice of his old English teacher. At last, he was able to drift off into a few hours of troubled sleep.

The next morning, Peter dressed in a trance, silently going over what he was going to say. He had it all planned out; every sentence and every phrase was. However, with his hour drawing near, mere words seemed inadequate to express what he was feeling. Peter loved Aurora with every fiber of his being, and would spend the rest of his life showing exactly how much he loved her, if she would have him. And he dearly hoped that she would.

Peter knocked on King Brim's office door, and nervously brushed himself off again. He wanted to look his best for this meeting. His sisters, who also knew of his plan, helped him pick out an appropriate outfit long before he left for Anvard: dark brown pants and boots, and a deep red tunic with the image of a roaring lion embroidered upon it in gold. He had the regality of a king and the innocence of a boy in love.

"Come in," came the muffled reply, and after taking a long breath, which did nothing to settle his nerves, Peter opened the door.

King Brim was sitting behind his desk, shuffling through what looked like maps.

"Ah, Peter, come in," King Brim greeted, motioning to one of the plush leather armchairs in front of his desk.

Peter declined the invitation, for he knew that his nerves would keep him from sitting still.

"Peter, what's wrong?" King Brim asked, concerned. He had never seen Peter so nervous.

Peter squared his shoulders, his face set in determination. He could do this… hopefully.

"King Brim, you know that I love your daughter with all of my heart."

The older king nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"And there is nothing that I wouldn't do for her. Aurora has made me complete, and has made me the man I am today. Within a month of meeting her, I knew that I was in love. Aurora is kind and beautiful, and has the purest heart of anyone I have ever met. She has made me the happiest person in the world, and I can only hope that I have made her happy as well."

King Brim began to speak, but Peter's hand silenced him.

"Please, sir, let me finish. I love her, and I never want to be apart from her for as long as I live. I knew I couldn't have her until I had your consent. So will you, King Brim, give me the permission to ask for your daughter's beautiful hand in marriage?"

King Brim took a moment to consider this, sitting back a little in his chair.

"No."

* * *

Please,please, please review....please.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to post, I've had it written for about three weeks but so unexpected complications hindered me from typing it up (I usually write the chapter out by hand first). First, my computer broke and it was in the shop for three weeks and then I got sick. I dedicated this chapter to all of those who have waited so patiently for this. You all rock!!!**

**Catherine **

* * *

Chapter 5: The Quest

_King Brim took a moment to consider this, sitting back a little in his chair._

_"No."_

The word played over and over in Peter's head. No. He said no.

Peter's muscles weakened, and he collapsed into the chair behind him. He couldn't understand why King Brim had said no. Wasn't it yesterday that he was asking about their relationship? He seemed pleased with the progress; why was he trying to ruin it?

The silence increased between them as Peter collected his thoughts. It was several minutes before Peter spoke.

"I don't understand," he muttered weakly, looking up at the older king, who had crushed his dreams.

In response, King Brim smiled, which only infuriated Peter. His world was falling apart and King Brim had the audacity to be happy?

"I meant no… for now."

The confusion could be seen clearly acrossPeter's face.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" he stammered, still in a state of absolute shock.

"If I'm going to give you my daughter's hand, I'm going to need something in return," King Brim calmly replied, folding his hands neatly in front of himself.

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never thought ofKing Brim as a give-and-take sort of man.

"In return?" Peter asked nervously. He couldn't imagine what the king would want from him.

"Calm down, Peter," King Brim said, noticing the panicked look on Peter's face. "I'm not going to take Narnia from you." He chuckled at his small joke.

"What _do_ you want?" Peter asked, almost afraid of what answer he would receive.

"The three things I want are simple in nature but rare. To recover them all, you will have to travel across the lands. These items are: a tear from a giant, a piece of the thing that the Calormen prize most, and a feather from a golden phoenix."

In Peter's opinion, the things King Brim chose were bizarre and, in the case of the golden feather, unheard of. He didn't care how bizarre they were though; he was determined to marry Aurora, and if finding these things was the only way to gain King Brim's permission, so be it.

"No one is to know of this quest, especially Aurora," King Brim said, interrupting Peter's train of thought.

Peter wanted to ask why he couldn't tell Aurora, but didn't. It was a question for another time.

"When do you want these things?" Peter asked instead.

"I don't have a time limit for you, Peter. But I do not believe that it would take you more than two to three weeks."

"Alright," Peter began, standing. "I'd better go prepare. I'll leave after the wedding tomorrow."

"That would probably be best," king Brim agreed, nodding. "Susan and Lucy will still be here to distract Aurora. I know that she will be upset when you leave."

It saddened Peter to think of how much his leaving would upset her. She had already planned the rest of the week so that they would be spending every possible moment together.

The older king joined Peter in standing, and walked him to the door.

"I know you won't disappoint me or Aurora," he said before turning the handle.

Peter couldn't take his eyes off the delectable creature across the room. Aurora was seated with her family, Amabel, and Amabel's family at the head table. She took another bite of the wedding feast, and looked up, directly at Peter, giving him a wink, which he returned.

As soon as the feast was over and the dancing began, Peter was going to take her in his arms and never let go for the rest of the evening. His opportunity came minutes later, and he promptly swept her into his arms and began twirling her around the room.

"Have I told you that look beautiful tonight."

Aurora smiled.

"No, you haven't," she replied, blushing.

"Well, then, you look beautiful tonight," Peter said, pulling her closer to him. "More beautiful than the bride even, though I would never tell her that."

"You'd better not," Aurora playfully scolded him.

"I said I wouldn't," Peter defended himself. "But you should know, Aurora, that you're the most beautiful woman ever, no matter who your standing next to," he said sincerely, and the blush in her cheeks deepened.

Aurora peeked over his shoulder.

"Do you think you could spare me for a dance?" she asked.

Peter responded by twirling her under his arm. "Not likely," he smirked.

"What if it was for my father?"

"For your father, I guess I could give you up for one dance." He twirled her once more, allowing him to see King Brim and Amabel dancing toward them.

"Just one dance... promise," Peter added.

"Nothing can keep me away from you," Aurora replied before King Brim cut in. Moments later, Amabel had replaced Aurora as his partner.

"Congratulations on your marriage," Peter said, leading Amabel in their dance.

"Thank you," she replied, involuntarily beaming. "I've never been happier," she admitted.

"Maybe one day, I'll be as happy as you feel."

"I hope you will, Peter, especially is it's with Aurora." Amabel's happy expression fell into a serious one. "I'm so glad you're with Aurora. Lune told me what she was like before you two met. From what he's said, she's a completely different person than who she used to be. She's back to her old self and that's all because of you."

Peter couldn't believe that Amabel was telling him this in the middle of a dance at her wedding. But he was touched that she felt the need to tell him.

Amabel smiled once more at him, and not too long after, Peter felt a tap on his shoulder.

"May I dance with my wife?" Lune asked.

"Of course you can," Peter said, letting go of Amabel and giving her up so that she could dance with her husband. "It was a pleasure dancing with you, Amabel," he added before watching the newlyweds dance off.

His arms were not empty for long, however.

"I thought I would never get you back," Aurora whispered in his ear before filling the vacancy.

Peter smiled down at the thing he loved most in the world.

"You know that nothing can keep me away from you for very long," he replied, thankful to have her back in his arms.

"Can you make me a promise, though?" she asked.

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't let me go for the rest of the evening."

At that moment, Peter wanted nothing more than to kiss her with all of his might. However, with all the people that surrounded them, it was hardly the time or place. Instead, he pulled her closer to him.

"I promise," he whispered before twirling her again.

"I can't believe Lune is married," Aurora said, snuggling closer to Peter.

The excitement for that day was over, and Peter and Aurora were enjoying the stars.

"I can't believe it either," Peter agreed, wrapping his arms around her.

Neither of them spoke for a long time, but Peter didn't mind. All he wanted to do was hold her, fully knowing that he wouldn't get to the next day. The moments of silence allowed him to take in every detail of the woman he loved. The breeze stirred her hair, releasing the floral scent that he loved. His eyes outlined the details of her, committing every one to memory. These were memories that he would carry with him on his quest. These were the memories that would push him to the farthest regions of the lands to bring back the things that would give him Aurora's hand.

He tenderly kissed her cheek, then whispered in her ear, "We should probably go back to the castle, it's late."

Peter didn't want the night to end, but he knew how it would look if he and Aurora stayed out all night. It would ruin both of their reputations, and he couldn't do that, especially not to his Aurora.

Aurora agreed that they should go in, and Peter helped her to her feet. With her hand in his, Peter walked her back to her room. They stopped outside her door, the moonlight illuminating the hallway.

"Goodnight, Peter." Aurora smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

It pained Peter to hear the hope she had; he knew she wouldn't see him tomorrow. These would be the last moments he had with her, before he had to go. He wished he could tell her that he would be safe and be back with her soon, but he couldn't. He didn't know when he would be back or the dangers he would face along the way.

Stepping toward her, he pinned Aurora between himself and her door. He couldn't say his goodbye in words, so he decided to say nothing at all. Instead, kissed her, pouring all that he had into it. His hands wove through her hair, and he could feel her clenching the side of his tunic. He never wanted to let her go, but the desperate need for air soon ended their kiss.

"I love you, Aurora," he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too, Peter," Aurora replied, giving him a quick kiss. "Goodnight."

As soon as the door closed behind her, Peter hurried off to his own room.

There was so much to do before he left, and he needed to leave before sunrise. Sleep was not possible that evening. Peter packed the necessities in a small bag---Susan could take care of everything he left behind. He set his sword on his bed, next to the bag, along with his quiver and bow. His armor was at Cair Paravel, and he would have to go collect at least his chain mail before starting his quest. Peter dug out a small book of maps, and sat down at his desk. After lighting a candle, he examined the maps. He realized that these maps weren't enough---he needed the ones at Cair Paravel. Giving up on the book, he took a stack of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink out of the desk. He wrote notes to Edmund, Lucy, and Susantelling them that he had to leave, but that he would be back soon. He put each one in an envelope, and labeled them with each of his sibling's names.

Peter stared blankly at the next piece of parchment. He needed to write a note to Aurora, but he couldn't find the words. King Brim had instructed him that no one could know where he was going or why he had to leave. But to leave Aurora without any information would worry her, and he couldn't do that to her.

He started the note three times, but threw each one away. Finally, though, the right words struck him. He quickly scribbled the note, sealed it, and took them all down to the servants' quarters. A man named Gilmer agreed to have the letters delivered first thing in the morning. With that taken care of, Peter snuck down to the kitchens to gather supplies. He grabbed a piece of fruit, a small loaf of bread, some cheese, and a corked bottle of water. He didn't need much; he would be able to get all he needed at Cair Paravel. Once back in his room, he grabbed his bag and his sword, and went down to the stables.

"Philip?"

The large horse opened his eyes, and let out a large yawn.

"Yes, Sire?" Philip asked, staggering to his feet.

"Would you mind being my horse for a few days?"

"Of course not. Where are we going?"

"Everywhere. But first, we need to go to Cair Paravel, and we need to go now."

As quickly as he could, Peter packed and saddled Philip. A bucket of oats and a trough full of water provided the horse with the strength he needed for the long trip ahead of him. As soon as Philip was finished, Peter mounted him and, with a word, they were off.

For Peter, a journey had begun, one that would change his life forever. He was on a quest: a quest for love.

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

::

A/N: Wow! I'm am so sorry that this took so long. After I finished the fifth chapter, I had MAJOR writers block. I knew what was going to happen, to a degree, but I could think of anything else. So that is why it took so long. I hope you like this chapter and I hope to have to next up in the next two weeks (I'm going on vacation for a week tomorrow so I won't be able to get anything done). I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 6: To the North...

Peter could see the silhouette of Cair Paravel against the bright moon. He dug his heels into Philip, who whinnied and galloped faster. Soon the horse's hooves hit the smooth stone of the back courtyard. Before Philip completely stopped, Peter jumped off and ran up the stairs and into the castle. The only noise heard in the castle was the sound of Peter's footsteps as he raced down the halls.

He threw open the library door and began rummaging through the maps on his desk. Finding the one he wanted, he took out the crumpled piece of paper he had stuffed into his pocket and smoothed it on the desk. He read his untidy scrawl twice:

a giant tear

piece of Calormen prize

golden phoenix feather

As he read, he swept his fingers over the map, pinpointing the places he would have to go.

"The giants in the North," he muttered to himself, running his finger over the major towns, "the Calormen are in the South, and a feather."

Peter sighed in frustration.

"Where am I supposed to find a feather?"

Peter knew nothing about golden phoenixes. The standard red phoenix, he knew. In fact, if King Brim had wanted a red phoenix feather, Peter could have one instantly from any Narnia phoenix.

He ran over to the bookshelf, skimming the titles until he found the one he wanted. He checked the index for anything about golden phoenixes. Nothing. Three books later he only found one chapter that looked promising, and it still gave him no answers. But he knew they had to exist. King Brim wouldn't send him on a journey looking for something that didn't exist, would he?

The sunlight streamed through the window and onto the desk where Peter was asleep. He groggily woke up and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. By the look outside, he guessed that it was around ten o'clock in the morning. He must have fallen asleep at his desk in the early hours of the morning.

Remembering what he was doing when he fell asleep, Peter rummaged through the maps quickly finding the ones he needed.

Philip was waiting in the shade of the courtyard when Peter was ready to leave again.

"Alright, Philip?" he asked the lounging horse, who had lazily raised his head.

"Of course, Sire."

"Have you fed and watered? I don't know where or when we are going to be able to stop."

"Yes, sire. And, I even managed to catch a few hours of sleep as well." As he spoke, he stood and moseyed over to Peter.

Pleased with his horse, he began strapping the packs on his saddle. One was full of food and water canisters, the other had an extra change of clothes, his chain mail and his sword. The map was rolled up and secured in its own cylinder on the back of his horse and rolled up in a blanket. Before climbing on, he stuck a small dagger into his boot and checked the leather pouch on his belt. It was full of gold and silver. Moments later, they were off.

* * *

_Peter flipped over and looked at the most beautiful creature in existence. Aurora was spread out on the blanket he had laid in the grass. The couple had snuck off from the castle to Divum to be alone._

"_How long do you think it will take him to realize that we're gone?" He had asked, taking in every detail about her at that moment. Her golden locks fanned out behind her like a halo of light. She was soaking in the sunlight while her sky blue dress was blowing in the soft breeze. _

_He loved her, with every fiber of his being. _

_A small smile spread across her lips._

"_Not until dinner. The wedding is in five days, and with all the preparation, no one is going to notice that we're gone."_

_Aurora turned onto her side so that she was facing Peter. They were inches apart and he couldn't resist himself. He closed the space between them and brushed his lips lightly with hers. _

_Aurora sighed and moved closer to him, allowing Peter to wrap his arms around her. She leaned in, lip slightly puckered, awaiting another kiss._

_Peter once more closed the space between their faces, but not aiming for her awaiting lips. Instead, he swept lingering kissed on each eyelid, the tip of her nose, and down her jaw line._

_Aurora melted into him and the sensations of his touches. _

_Peter smiled to himself. She was right where he wanted her._

_She could sense his lips hovering over her own. The moments passed by slowly as she eagerly awaited his kiss. He allowed a sliver of his own lip to touch hers, before pulling back. _

_Aurora's eyes flew open in shock, fury written across her face._

"_You tease!" she exclaimed, pushing his playfully._

_Peter laughed as she beat against his chest._

"_It's not funny." Aurora cried, trying to hold in her smirk. She pushed his again, catching him off guard. _

_Pete began to fall back, pulling Aurora with him. They flipped over again, then again and soon they were tumbling down the hill. The only sounds heard with in the forest were the deep tenor laughs and silver tinkling giggles of the couple as they rolled down the hill. They stopped feet away from a large oak tree, Aurora on top of Peter, who still had his arms firmly around her._

_Aurora, remembering to uphold her angry huff, fought out of his arms and began climbing up the hill._

"_Oh, Aurora, don't be mad at me!" Peter begged, still on the ground._

_His words didn't stop her, however. She continued climbing up the hill._

"_Aurora, please." he cried, springing up and running after her. _

_He reached her in a few strides, grabbing her hand and spinning her around to him._

_This time, without any hesitation, he crashed his lips onto hers. He weaved his free hand in her hair resting the other hand on the small of her back. Their lips moved in sync, as if it was a dance they had done many times over. Aurora's arms wrapped around him, her fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck, sending chills down his spine._

_Peter lightly bit on her lower lip, pulling her closer. Aurora sighed, opening her mouth against his. She tasted like strawberries and mint. It was intoxicating._

_Their heated kiss slowed into a gentle one, however the passion was unchanging._

"_I love you, Aurora." Peter whispered against her lips, placing one more lingering kiss on them, "I love you, and I will always love you."_

_Aurora smiled at his proclamation._

"_I love you too, Peter."_

_They walked hand in hand up the rest of the hill, resettling on the blanket. Aurora snuggled into Peter, resting her head on his shoulder. _

"_I don't want you to go back to Narnia." Aurora revealed after many moments of silence._

_Peter said nothing-there was nothing to say. As much as it pained him to leave, he had responsibilities in Narnia._

"_Every time we say goodbye," she continued, tears swelling in her eyes, "I die a little inside."_

_Hoping to comfort her, Peter gave her a chaste kiss._

"_Perhaps on day," Peter began, trying to ensure her that her worry was in vain, "we won't have to leave each other ever again."_

_

* * *

  
_

It was the next day before Peter was in the land of the giants. He hid out on the edge of a small town near the border, waiting for the right opportunity to join the villagers. It was not every day that a normal size man waltzed into a town full of giants and he didn't wish to startle or upset anyone. Finding the perfect moment, he slipped into the large crowd, moving carefully so that he wouldn't get trampled. Peter sprinted into a nearby shop as the door was closing- he would never have been able to reach the handle himself. From the looks of it, he had stepped into the local butcher shop. The shop was empty, from what he could see. In front on him was a huge counter standing nearly twenty feet high.

Hanging down from the ceiling were rows and rows of meat. Apparently, the humans weren't the only giants in this country.

Gaining his kingly courage, he marched up to the counter.

"Excuse me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Peter could feel the vibrations of something approaching under his feet.

"Hullo? Who's there?"

Looking directly up, Peter could see a forehead topped with unruly brown hair.

"Down here!" Peter yelled, stepping back from the counter and waving his arms wildly.

The giant did a double take at Peter before pulling out a pair of glasses and fixing them on top of his nose.

"Who're you?" the giant asked, scrutinizing the tiny person in front of him.

"I'm Peter- Peter Pevensie."

"Peter who?" The giants asked, eyes scanning over Peter once more, stopping at he sword at his side.

"You're the King of Narnia!" The giant exclaimed in a booming voice.

Before Peter knew it, he had been scooped up and placed on the counter.

"What're doin' this far north, your highness?"

Peter finally got to get a full look at the giant behind the counter.

He had a round weather beaten face, with rosy cheeks. His nose was short and squashed, and his large eyes were a vibrant deep green. He was wearing a large, blood stained apron over his dark brown shirt and trousers.

"I'm here on a quest." He replied.

"What sort of quest?"

"A quest for love."

Over the next half hour, Peter told the giant, Triffle, everything, starting with the first day he meet Aurora. He "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed in all the right places and did nothing to hide his anger at Lord Deberon's plans to take over the giants.

"It's a good thing you stopped him." He told Peter as the king munched on some of the dry meat he had placed in front of him, "I like the Narnians for the most part, and I would hate to go up against them in battle."

"King Peter," Triffle began after Peter finished his story, "I'll help you get your tear." Peter's burden felt lighter at his words.

"But it won't be easy."

The burden fell back upon his shoulders, twice as heavy as it was before.

"You see," he started to explain, "giants are very tough creatures, not because we're proud are anythin', it's just the way we're made."

"Because of this, we rarely cry."

Peter could feel Aurora's hand slipping away.

"But I promise you, King Peter, I will get you that tear."

* * *

Review if you love me..or this story!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's been forever since I've updated, but I will make in my New Year resolution to be better. This one is Christmas theme because of the holiday today. As always, thank you so much for all of your support in this story and the original DOTS. Love, Catherine

* * *

Chapter Seven: Christmas in the Castle

"How is she?" Lune asked, approaching the small group gathered in the corridor. They were all facing the same plain door at the end of the hall. He stood next to a woman, a few years younger, with raven hair down her back.

"The same, she hasn't come out in two days." Susan replied, never taking her eyes off the door.

"She hasn't eaten either." said the small girl sitting on the floor. Lucy.

"I don't understand. Why is she doing this?" Edmund asked. He was leaning against the opposite wall, eyes also fixed on the door.

"Because she doesn't think she deserves him." Lune answered without effort. He knew his sister.

"Who, Peter?" Susan inquired with an air of disbelief.

"Yes."

"Rubbish."

"For Aurora, it makes sense though." Lune explained," I know my sister, she never thought she deserved him. It's this self loathing thing she's had since our mother died. You know that she blamed herself for our mother's death for nine years. She's finally really gotten over it, after the thing with Deberon." They all shuddered at the name of the man that had tried to end all of their lives. "But old habits die hard and she thinks he's leaving her because she doesn't deserve him. She once told me that she expects to wake up one day and Peter be a dream."

"Rubbish!" Susan repeated, "Peter loves her, you can't spend five minutes in a room with them without knowing that."

"Then why doesn't someone tell her?" Lucy spoke from the floor, surprising them all with her insight. "She needs reassurance, someone to tell her that he loves her."

The little girl quickly stood up and headed to the door that had occupied their attention for so long. Susan followed her, stopping her at the door.

"Lucy, you can't just burst into her room." Susan coarsely whispered, hoping not to disturb whatever was happening on the other side of the door.

"Well, I can't sit by let her suffer." She harshly whispered back, "She needs a friend, Susan."

Susan nodded, Lucy was right. Aurora needed a friend, and though she couldn't tell her where he was or what he was doing, or even convince her that her brother loves her, she could be there for her.

Lucy turned the gold handle and, surprisingly, the found the door unlock. The two girls motioned for the boys to stay back and entered the room.

There was an untouched bowl of fruit and pitchers of juice on the round table they had enjoyed breakfast at days before. Two different gowns were laid out on her couch, waiting for her to slip into.

The windows were open, letting in a soft breeze and the golden sunlight. The sheer drapes around her bed were pushed back, revealing a large and messy bed, with an unrecognizable bump in the middle.

"It's Aurora." Lucy said, pointing to the large bump.

Aurora was sleeping in the middle of the bed, still in her night gown. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Her hair was fanned out on her pillows, but her curls were not formed into their usual perfect spirals.

In simpler terms, she looked a mess.

"What's that?" Lucy whispered, pointing to Aurora's hand.

She rounded the bed and pried the object from her hand. It was a small piece of parchment, stained with tears and ceases from use.

"It's from Peter." Lucy said, unfolding the paper.

_My dearest Aurora,_

_ By the time you read this, I will already be gone. I can't tell you why I've left or where I'm going. No one else knows either, so don't worry yourself by trying to get it out of anyone. Know that I love you, Aurora, and will always love you, no matter what._

_ All my love,_

_ Peter_

Lucy read it twice before handing it to Susan, letting her older sister read it.

"I don't understand, Susan." She whispered, staring down at the sad girl asleep in front of them, "How can she read this and still not know that he loves her."

_Peter vigorously knocked on the door, careful not to drop the contents f his other arm. Smiling that he had succeed in not crushing his toe, he waited for an answer. _

_Aurora yanked the door open, frustration clearly across her face. Her whole appearance looked disheveled, her gold locks across her face, which was flushed red. Her gown, Peter couldn't help but notice, was twisted around her body, subtlety revealing the curves underneath. _

"_Oh, Peter, it's you." Her features soften into a glowing smile, the smile he claimed to belong to him._

_Suddenly aware of her appearance, Aurora pushed back her curls to cascade down her back and, much to his displeasure, smoothed out her gown, undoing the silhouette the fabric had made as it wrapped around her._

"_I was asleep," she explained once she was all in order, "Having a good dream as well." She whispered, more to herself than to Peter. _

_He heard every word._

"_Tell me," he stepped closer, caressing her face with his free hand. Aurora's eyes closed, unable to fight the sensation tingling to her toes, "Who was this dream about?"_

_Aurora's eyes fluttered open and Peter dropped his hand, waiting for an answer._

"_Edmund." she replied without skipping a beat._

_Peter fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead decided to play along._

"_Oh, really, Edmund?" he asked and Aurora nodded, "Tell me, Aurora, can he make your knees weak like I can," With every word his face moved closer, his lips hovering in front of hers, "with a kiss?"_

_Before she could answer, Peter leaned forward and planted a searing kiss on her mouth. Peter smiled against her lips when her knees went weak and he had to support her with his free arm._

"_I guess not." Peter pulled back once he had fully kissed Aurora, and enjoyed her still blushing face._

_Aurora tried to avoid his eyes and instead focused on his occupied arm._

"_Peter, what's this." She nodded to his arm._

"_Skates." He replied casually, not even bothering to acknowledge the objects in question._

_Aurora rolled her eyes, a smile playing across her face_

"_I know they're skates, silly. But why do you have them?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? We're going skating." _

_Aurora frowned, unsure of his proposition._

"_I don't know, Peter. Skating-" she trailed of wryly._

"_Come on," he begged, giving her his best smile, "It will be fun and I promise,I won't let you fall."_

_Aurora frowned for another minute before giving into his smile. _

"_Okay." She agreed, adding a slight smile._

"_Good, now go put on some more clothes, it's freezing out there." _

_He let her go and she motioned for him to give her a moment to change before escaping behind the door._

_She reappeared minutes later with a completely new outfit._

_Her hair was pulled back, tied with a blue ribbon that matched the think wool dress she was now wearing. Around her shoulders she had placed a thick, and also wool, brown cloak that would shield her from the cold._

"_Did you bring gloves?" Peter asked and Aurora held up a pair of brown, leather riding gloves._

"_Let's go." He smiled, offering his free arm. They strolled through the castle, arm in arm, casually discussing the meeting he had that morning._

"_Now, I have to warn you." Peter stopped her in front of the door that would lead them out of the castle and down to the stable, "I've been told that Lucy has been making snowballs all morning, ready to pelt anyone who walks by. So, prepare yourself."_

_Aurora nodded, pulling the hood he hadn't noticed before over her head._

_Satisfied, he led her out the door._

_They made it halfway to the stable before the first snowball hit. Peter wiped the icy cold powder off his sleeve, searching for the source. Another one hit him in the face. _

_Lucy was situated up in a tree, basket of snowballs by her side._

_A third snowball whizzed past Peter's head. Shocked, he pulled Aurora in front of him, using her as a makeshift shield._

"_Peter!" she half screamed, half laughed, trying to get back behind him. _

_The continued their play fighting, each struggling to stay out of Lucy's line of fire._

"_Aurora, run!" Peter yelled, gathering up snow in his hands. Aurora didn't hesitate but ran, as fast as she could towards the stables. Once she was safely inside the walls, she turned her attention Peter, who was retreating down the hill. She watched him gracefully gathered snow, throwing the newly formed ball at Lucy with surprising accuracy. A few snowballs later, he was in the stable also, still brushing the snow of his body._

"_Lucy might be small." He began turning his head over so he shake his hair out, "but she's got a great arm."_

"_Let's go." Peter grabbed her hand and let her over to an already saddled horse._

"_Peter?" Aurora cocked her head to the side as she stared at the horse._

"_I don't understand, where's your horse?" she asked, voice dripped with confusion._

_Peter smiled mischievously._

"_Well, I though we would take one horse, so we don't get chilled." He said as if his explanation was valid._

_He secured the skates on the back and climbed on, reaching his hand out to her. She complied, climbing up behind him and placing one leg on each side, deciding it would easier than side saddle. _

"_You better wrap both your arms around me, I don't want you to fall off." Peter said over his shoulder and Aurora was too willing, wrapping her arms around him tightly and resting her head on his back. They rode in silence, together enjoying the sounds of the woods._

_Soon, Aurora was asleep on his back, the constant movement softy rocking her from consciousness. _

_Peter felt her slump into his back and he couldn't help but smile. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping angel resting on his back. He captured the memory, storing it for a lonely day without her._

_He rode in complete bliss, enjoying the sound of her breathing, and the way her arms him, securing him to her._

_It pained Peter to wake her up when they arrived at their destination, but it needed to be done so he placed a tender kiss on her forehead._

"_Aurora, love, we're here."_

_Her eyes slowly opened and she stifled a yawn._

"_Where exactly is here?" she asked, unwrapping her from around him to stretch. _

_Peter immediately missed her tight hold. _

_She peaked over her shoulder to see the small pond he had taken her to on their first outing together. The water had frozen to a glassy smooth surface. _

"_There is where we are skating?" she asked as he helped her down. He nodded, turning his attention to the skates on the back._

_He handed her a pair before taking his own and putting them on his feet. Aurora sat down next to him, taking a little more time that necessary removing her boots and putting on her skates. Occasionally, she would stop to watch Peter who was skating elegant circles on the ice._

"_Ready to join me yet?" he asked, coming to a stop before her._

_She gave him an unsure smile, but stood up and joined him._

"_Now, it's just like walking, but not."_

"_Oh that helps." She replied sarcastically, taking his offered hands. Peter smiled at her frustration._

_He skated backwards in front of her, pulling her along. Aurora's eyes were fixed on her feet, watching the left then the right, glide across the ice. She looked up at his face for some assurance she was doing it right. Her worries were met with a smile and an encouraging nod, answering her unasked question._

_She followed him around the ice once, becoming more confident but still not ready to let go._

_After their second trip around, Peter began to let go of her hands, he was sure she was ready to skate by herself. Aurora, though, tighten her grip on his hands, refusing to let go._

"_Peter, please don't let go," She shook her head frantically, her blue eyes begging._

"_Aurora, you're ready."_

"_No, I'm no-"Aurora exploded into a scream, falling forward. _

_She landed on Peter, whose arms immediately wrapped around her._

"_Are you alright?" she asked, scrutinizing his face for any visible marks._

"_I'm fine." He consoled her, "My skate must have caught on something."_

_Aurora, suddenly aware of her full weight on top of Peter, pressing him against the cold ice, moved to get up but found that his strength kept her in place. She didn't mind though, and took the opportunity to enjoy the tight bands of muscles underneath his shirt. _

_The physically strenuous activity of being a king had sculpted his body into perfection, every muscle was rock solid. She continued to enjoy the perfection of Peter until she realized he was smirking at her._

"_What?" she was a little annoyed he pulled her back into reality, "What are you smirking at?"_

"_Well, it's just that I broke my promise."_

"_What promise?" Aurora had forgotten about their earlier conversation outside of her room, it seemed to be days ago. _

"_I said I wouldn't let you fall." He reminded her._

"_Oh," she smiled at him, lowering her face to hover over his, "Well I didn't mind this." She whispered, her sweet breathe sweeping over him. It was intoxicating._

_Peter's eyebrows rose at her admission. _

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Really." She agreed, her lips inching towards him._

"_Well, if I had known this would happened, I would have fallen sooner." He decided._

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Really."_

_Their lips finally met in a fiery kiss, each forgetting the cold of the ice._

"Here we are, Peter." Triffle said, opening a huge door. "Home, sweet home."

The front room was large, by Peter's standards. There were several wooden chairs, a few with comforting pillows in different, mismatching colors. On the opposite wall stood the stone fireplace, wide enough for Peter to lay down in. Inside was a roaring fire and a large cauldron.

"Milly?" Triffle asked, "Where are you dear, I've got someone for you ter meet." He said, taking off his apron and hanging it behind the door.

"I'm in the kitchen, dear." Milly said, from somewhere behind the fireplace. Triffle motioned for to follow him, which he did, around the fireplace into the kitchen.

Milly, Peter assumed, was kneading dough on the scrubbed wooden table. She was shorter than Triffle, but still towered over Peter. Her blonder hair was piled onto of her head in a messy bun. Her face was round and mostly covered in flour. However, Peter could tell that she was beautiful.

Triffle embraced Milly and gave her a chaste and tender kiss. Peter's heart ached at the loving moment, he longed to have one with his Aurora.

_Giant tear, Calormen prize, phoenix feather, then Aurora._

He said to himself, reminding him of the tasks before him. He often repeated them to himself in moments of weakness. More than once, he wanted to throw caution to the wind and ask Aurora without fulfilling her father's demands. But he was a king, and kings do this the right way.

"And who do we have here?' Milly asked, finally noticing Peter.

"King Peter," Triffle paused, wondering if she had caught the first word, "of Narnia"

"King Peter of Narnia," Milly repeated, shocked, "What are you doing up here, your Majesty?" She asked, beginning to curtsey, but Peter stopped her.

"Please, just call me Peter. I've never really gotten use to the formalities."

"Peter then," she smiled, "But what are you doing this far north?" she asked, again.

"The father of the love of my life has sent me on a quest for three items before he will allow me to marry her."

"We, my dear," Triffle began, wrapping his arm around his wife, "are going to help him get his first item, a giant tear."

"That's going to be difficult." Milly repeated Triffle's initial worries, but then her face brighten.

"But there might be a way. In two days, Jingle's daughter, Blossom, is getting married. Marriage is already an emotional thing, perhaps, if we take Peter to the wedding and he tells her his story, we just might get his tear."

"It's a long shot," Triffle added, " but it just might work."

"_Peter, please give it to me." Aurora begged, lips pouting and hand outstretch towards Peter. It was a few days before Christmas and Aurora had come to Cair Paravel for a few days so they could exchange presents. Narnia had become a winter wonderland the past week, with a sudden downfall of fluffy snow that covered the whole country. Ponds and streams had frozen into ice, encouraging skaters to glide across its slippy surface. Snowball fights were common in the village and around the castle, especially if Lucy was outside. Peter and Aurora were sitting in front of a roaring fire in Peter's study, next to a small tree that Peter and Aurora had picked and decorated themselves. Aurora had already given him his present, a handmade brown leather quiver, complete with twelve red feather arrows and a cherry wood bow. Inside was a note written in her elegant script:_

I expect you to practice.

_Peter laughed and promised that he would. _

_Aurora outstretched her hand, waiting for her gift, but was met with nothing._

"_Peter, please." Aurora begged, again._

_She reached around Peter, trying to reach the gift he had hidden behind his back. However, he wrapped his free arm around her waist, easily restraining her._

"_Not so fast, love," Peter smiled as Aurora recomposed herself, "I need something first."_

"_Something!" Aurora exclaimed, "I already gave you something." She motioned to his new bow and quiver sitting by the tree._

_Peter smiled. "That's not what I mean."_

_She eyed him suspiciously, her mind working through the possibilities. _

"_Oh." It dawned on her._

_Aurora closed the space between them, placing her lips on his._

_She felt his lips smile against her, before sharing in their kiss. Aurora kissed him as passionately as she could, parting her lips against his to sample his heavenly taste. He tasted like sweet spices, a heavenly combination that could have been created only by Aslan himself. _

_Peter parted his lips also, allowing his tongue to run across her lower lip, Then, for the first time in their relationship, he deepen the kiss into something neither of them had ever experienced before. He explored her mouth vigorously, enjoying the new sensations. Aurora snaked her arms around his neck, weaving her fingers through his locks. She pulled lightly at the hair on his neck, sending him into a new ultimate high._

_Unable to resist and longer, Peter dropped the gift and wrapped his newly free arm around her waist, holing her tightly, and the other in her hair. They kissed until air became a necessity, resting their foreheads together when they parted, their lips barely apart._

"_I thought you already gave me a present." Peter whispered, causing Aurora to blush, "Now, are you ready for your gift?" he asked, reaching behind him for the discarded gift._

"_I'm scared that is you give me anything else, I might faint." Aurora said to herself, hoping he would hear._

_His smirk made he know he did, but choose not to reply. Instead, he handed her a sliver box tied with a white bow._

"_Merry Christmas, love." _

_Aurora gently untied the bow, then unwrapped the box from the paper. She lifted up the top and let out a gasp._

_Inside, nestled on a piece of black velvet, was a beautiful necklace. The necklace was made of silver, molded into delicate swirls that matched the ones of on her tiara. The swirls grew larger as they swirled towards the middle. Five crystal clear diamonds where set in the five largest swirls, completing the exquisite piece. _

"_Peter, it's beautiful." Aurora barley spoke, awestruck at the object in front of her. _

"_It's not s beautiful as you, but it will do." He said sincerely, staring into her eyes. For the second time that evening, a blush crept into her face._

"_Will you?" She held out the necklace to him._

_Peter quickly secured it around her neck, then leaned back to see it on her._

"_Magnificent." Peter said, touching the diamonds on her throat._

"_I love you, Peter."_

"_I love you too, Aurora."_

_And with their proclamation of love, the couple leaned towards each other, embracing in another kiss. _

_

* * *

_Please review! :)_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Announcement

First, for those who are wondering, I am planning to finish A Quest for Love. However, a busy schedule and writer's block has prevent me from writing. But, the holiday season is coming up and I'll have more time to write. :)

Now, for the real reason of the announcement.

I'm starting a contest.I would like to know **your** ideas for a scene between Peter and Aurora. Send me your one to two sentence suggestion, either by a message on or my personal email address: . Put DOTS2 Contest in the subject, please, so I don't accidentally delete it. All entries must be in by November 1, please. I will read through all of the suggestions, select my favorite, and then write it into the next chapter.

I hope to heard from all of you soon!

Love,

Catherine


End file.
